Bring Me To Life (Songfic)
BRING ME TO LIFE Bring Me To Life or better known as Wake Me Up Inside is rightfully owned by Evenesence, not by me. Nor do I own warriors, which the Erins own. How can you see into my eyes '' ''Like open doors? "How can you know what I'm thinking?" I ask him. He responds, "your eyes tell me everything." Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb. "Why are you so cold?" He asks me but I simply say shortly, "you've turned me away." Without a soul... My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold "I have no soul, nor do I have a spirit anymore," I snap at him. "Thanks to you!" Until you find it there and lead, it, back... Home. "Talk to me," he pleads. "I love you!" (Wake me up), '' ''Wake me up inside! I stare at him coldly and he stares back, desperate to hear me say to him I love him. But I hate him. (I can't wake up) Wake me up inside! "How can you expect me to reply to you with the reply you want?" I snarl at him and he bows his head. (Save me!) Call my name and save me from the dark! "I was in the dark," he tells me. "I barely understood my actions hurt you. I don't want to spill your blood like I know you want me to." (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run! "Why not spill my blood here and now?" I snarl at him and he whispers, "my heart is already broken." (I can't wake up) '' ''Before I come undone! "You've gone mental," I tell him. "No, you have. You've gone off the hook," he retorts. (Save me!) Save me from the nothing I've become! "You're now nothing. Let me save you," he begs me and I murmur an old curse, "salvo de hexa." Now that I know what I'm without, '' ''you can't just leave me "Why?" He rasps, falling to the ground at my paws. "Why curse me?" "You broke me, now you know how I feel." '' '' breathe into me and make me real '''''bring me to life "Help me!" He shrieks as his whole body convulses at my paws, making me look away. "Bring me back to life!"'' '' (Wake me up) '''''wake me up inside! "You don't need to be brought back or woken up," I hiss at him. "You're already alive and suffering." '' '' (I can't wake up) '''''wake me up inside! "Help me!" He shrieks again as he convulses once more and I shake my head. "No." '' '' (Save me) '''''call my name and save me from the dark! "Just call for me and it's all be fine," he gasps at me and I growl, "no." '' '' (Wake me up) '''''bid my blood to run! "Slash me! Stop the pain!" His eyes narrow to slits and he rises up from the ground, powerful once more. (I can't wake up) '''''before I come undone! I widen my eyes at the creation I made. '' ''(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become! He stalks up to me.'' '' Bring me to life ''(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside) '' '''''bring me to life Stop, I feel like saying to him, but I hold back, knowing it will do no good. '' '' Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead "Frozen heart... Dead soul..." he whispers. '' '' All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you were there in front of me "I...Can...Now...See..." he rasps. '' '' I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, Got to open my eyes to everything "Finally," I mutter to him and he flings his paws at my face and I barely dodge his blow. '' '' without a thought, ''without a voice, ''without a soul don't let me die here "This void is killing me!" He yowls to the skies before his once warm gaze falls on me, full of hatred. '' '' there must be something more '''''bring me to life '' '' There must be something more than this '' '' (Wake me up) '''''wake me up inside! I take a step back from him but he advances on me. '' '' (I can't wake up) '''''wake me up inside! "Turn into yourself," I tell him. "I didn't mean for you to become this monster. Even though I hate you." '' '' (Save me) '''''call my name and save me from the dark! "The darkness is unbearable!" He screeches, knocking me over to the ground, panting. '' '' (Wake me up) '''''bid my blood to run! "Kill me," I hiss at him. "I have nothing left. You took everything from me." '' '' (I can't wake up) '''''before I come undone! "Wake me up to my senses!" He screams at me and slashes my throat. "I've come undone!" '' ''(Save me) save me from the nothing I've become! '' '' I feel death encroach on me and I whisper, '' '' (Bring me to life) ''I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside ''(Bring me to life) (change P.O.V) I hear her plea, and as her head falls back to rest on the ground, I realise what I've done. The End.